


Brace For Impact

by arabybizarre, Cophinaphile, jaybear1701, OBFrankenfics, tatarrific, thecirclesquare, twig_height



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Cafe de Flore AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabybizarre/pseuds/arabybizarre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cophinaphile/pseuds/Cophinaphile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybear1701/pseuds/jaybear1701, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBFrankenfics/pseuds/OBFrankenfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatarrific/pseuds/tatarrific, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecirclesquare/pseuds/thecirclesquare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twig_height/pseuds/twig_height
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cafe de Flore AU. Cosima, reeling from a messy breakup, attends a friend's party seeking a bit of respite. Unwittingly, she ends up in another, more passionate entanglement with an entrancing guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brace For Impact

**Author's Note:**

> The second round robin we wrote on tumblr, inspired by the amazing CDF/OB edit created by the super talented churro known as [OBCrack](http://obcrack.tumblr.com/post/102573066042/you-asked-for-it-we-delivered-it-what-if).

**I**

As a scientist, Cosima often found herself detached from the world around her, lost in her thoughts, constantly removed from the present moment. But inevitably, something happens and she is snapped back to reality, remembering why she wanted to study biological systems in the first place.

These moments could be brought on by any number of stimuli. Sometimes it happened when she brushed a stranger's elbow, and in a transfer of kinetic energy she felt a brief shock. Sometimes it happened when she had a little too much to drink and she noticed a dramatic drop-off in fine motor skills and an equally dramatic reduction in personal inhibitions. Sometimes it happened when she saw symmetry in a stranger's face, and she noticed a sudden increase in bodily perspiration and an increased heart rate.

This was one such moment; a moment when experience and science crashed into a super awareness of time and space; a moment of intense focus and appreciation.

And as soon as the music started… a meeting of eyes, a graceful movement of hands, a flutter of eyelashes, a toss of loose blonde curls… there was no doubt in Cosima's mind that this was something more than just a dance — this was a courtship display.

**II**

Cosima had noticed the blonde the microsecond she walked into Tony Sawicki's house party. She didn't even know what it was about her that seized her attention. Unlike the majority of the other women, who wore slinky cocktail dresses and caked on way too much makeup, the blonde had on a simple white t-shirt, suspenders, and jeans, with only a hint of gloss on her pink lips.

And yet…

All it took was one look for the air stick in Cosima's throat and her heart to fall severely out of rhythm; for the heady mixture of hormones to flood her system and fuel her with desire.

Cosima had never believed in love at first sight. But as she watched the fluid roll of hips, the sensual sway of arms and hands, she had never questioned a belief more strongly in her life.

From out of nowhere, Tony sidled up to Cosima and offered her a glass of red. "Enjoying yourself there, dreads?"

"Yeah, totally," Cosima answered absentmindedly, accepting the wine while her eyes remained glued to the golden-haired angel leading the synchronized dance. "Terrific party as always, Tone." And it _was_ pretty amazing. The food was delicious, the drinks strong. Tony had even strung up a disco ball and paper lanterns. But the party wasn't nearly as amazing as…

"That girl over there," Cosima said as nonchalantly as possible. "Who is she?"

Tony followed Cosima's gaze to the blonde and then let out low whistle. "Don't even think it, dreads," he chuckled.

"Why?" Cosima reluctantly glanced at Tony.

"If you haven't noticed, half the room and then some wants a piece of Delphine Cormier," he said.

 _Delphine._ Even her name was beautiful.

"So what's your point, Tone?"

Tony's teeth poked out as he grinned. "That's what I've always liked about you. Well," he tilted his head to the side, "if you think you've got a shot, you'd best get a move on if you want to be at the front of the line." He winked and swatted her on the backside before he disappeared back into the crowd.

Cosima took stock of the people surrounding the dance floor. Tony was right. Many of the men _were_ unabashedly staring at Delphine, but the blonde seemed to have eyes for only one person…

She was looking right at Cosima.

**III**

Never one to rush a flirtation once she was in it, Cosima allowed herself feel the blonde's steady gaze caress her. It traced her form, hanging at her edges, shyly, but with intent as this Delphine plucked out the rhythm of the song in the air with her arms, her fingertips and her hips.

The scientist took a moment to take further stock of her physiological responses; she had already registered the palpitations indicative of arousal, and she found that the mad rush of heat up her cheeks (and through her navel) as well as her irrepressible urge to grin correlated that initial data. She was definitely not merely flattered by the attention.

Knowing better than to question how she had so suddenly become the object of the blonde's mating dance, she took deep drink from her wine glass and set it down on the table behind her. She settled her own gaze now into the path of the blonde's and felt no small sense of triumph as she saw a smile tug at the corner of Delphine's beautiful lips, forcing her to look away to re-gather her focus. It had been brief, but Cosima observed the break, her desire stirring further. The hunter had become the hunted.

That was all the encouragement she needed. Never breaking eye contact, she allowed her body to begin to sway just slightly. Letting the subtle, but sensual, bass line pull her center of gravity lower, she released the large buttons on her red coat and shed it in one swift motion, letting it slide off , catching it by the collar and laying it gently over the back of a near by chair as she began to move toward Delphine. Her step fell into rhythm with the music, and she kept her upper body still, in obvious contrast to the dancers all around. She approached Delphine directly, placing herself within inches of the gorgeous creature, eyes locked as their bodies swayed, proximity prohibiting Delphine from continuing with her ornate dance.

Cosima moved her body just enough to maintain the thin cushion of air between them, rolling her shoulders and hips in time to the blonde's movements, still not reaching out. But then she saw Delphine pull her bottom lip softly between her teeth and an explosion of desire shot through Cosima's entire being. She quickly turned her back to her admirer, reaching out and drawing Delphine's arms forward and around her waist, consequently drawing Delphine's mouth close to her ear. She was enveloped by an effortless grace that compromised her sobriety much more than the meager amount of alcohol she had ingested.

As she leaned back into the sensation, Delphine spoke, and her words stole Cosima's breath, "Would it be acceptable for me to touch you?"

**IV**

If not for the heat tickling her earlobe, the shiver she was just barely suppressing, she would have laughed. _Acceptable? To be touched by_ this _woman?_ She would have liked nothing more. Whether or not that touch - a hand already ghosting across her abdomen - would be acceptable, or appropriate, seemed to matter very little.

In an effort to keep her cool, she smirked and teasingly replied, "With _this_ audience? How scandalous."

"Well, if you're concerned for your modesty—" As the hand that had just barely crawled over Cosima's belly began to withdraw, the brunette pressed herself a little more firmly into Delphine's front, the swaying of her hips suddenly more pronounced.

"Trust me," she smiled, placing her hand over the blonde's and guiding it along its original path. _"I'm_ _not."_ Delphine chuckled airily, quietly in Cosima's ear, causing her entire body to flush.

"In that case…" The height difference allowed their respective curves to slot together with a congruency that seemed, to Cosima, satisfyingly mathematical. Her mind whirred as they moved together for the duration of the song, their motions unspoken, easy—Delphine's hands lightly gliding across Cosima's arms and stomach, while her own gracefully trailed in their wake. As the song ended, transitioning into another, louder beat, their sway tentatively continued.

Craning her head back, mouth close to Delphine's freckled neck, she said, "You must have a reputation."

"Why do you say that," the blonde asked, amused.

"Because I already know your name." Cosima smirked, gaze sweeping the room to find several sets of eyes pretending not to be watching them. "And, it seems, so do they."

**V**

Cosima felt the body behind her still, then warm hands pressed against her hips, turning her around. They were close now, and Cosima gazed up at the eyes observing her intently, her pulse quickening at the proximity, spurred on by the scent of the woman; the softest undercurrent of perfume, a fresh note of shampoo and a dry trace of, surprisingly, wood smoke.

"It seems unfair, no, that you besmirch my good name while not offering yours?" The blonde husked out even as, with a subtle shift of her hips, she moved away slightly, her hands falling from Cosima's sides, the movement enough to ease the crackle of tension between them.

Cosima lifted her eyebrows. "Did you just say.. _besmirch_?"

Delphine quirked an eyebrow in return, eyes steady on Cosima, hands sliding into the back pockets of her jeans in an elaborate, full-body shrug. "Yes, why?"

It was Cosima's turn to break eye contact, shaking her head slightly as she tried to contain her grin. There was a giddiness that tickled at the back of her throat, and she knew that her smooth facade was close to unraveling. This woman was gorgeous, sexy and cocky - it was a deadly combination.

"You did. Just checking. Ah-" she stuck her hand out, head canted to the side. Tonight was going to be a good night. "Cosima. _Enchanté_ ."

Delphine wrapped her hand around Cosima's, eyes alight. _"Ah, tu parle Francais, ce'st vrai_?"

Cosima faltered, Delphine's hand still in hers, all of her senses focused on an indolent thumb slowly caressing the inside of her wrist. "Auh, um, no. No, just enough to figure my way around a bottle of wine." She slowly extracted her hand, worried that her pulse point tripwiring under Delphine's finger would betray her to the blonde. Tonight was going to be good, if it didn't kill her first.

"Speaking of wine, ah, up for getting a glass? Tony usually has a few half-decent bottles hidden if you know where to look."

Delphine nodded silently, an eyebrow raised with what Cosima could only assume was amusement. "Sounds good. Lead the way."

Cosima turned, seeking out the shortest route to the makeshift bar on the opposite side of the room. She could _feel_ Delphine just a step behind, the blonde's gaze burning into her back, and prayed that her knees hold steady. Correction - tonight was going to be a _long_ night.

**VI**

As Cosima approached the bar area, Delphine trailing close behind she caught sight of Tony out of the corner of her eye. He mouthed what looked like "Way to go dreads!" To which Cosima smiled, then he proceeded to make lewd gestures with his hands and mouth, she rolled her eyes.

Once at the bar Cosima started rummaging around behind the counter trying to locate the good stuff. She felt the blonde come up behind her, placing her hands on either side of Cosima's hips and started to sway to the beat. Her heart rate quickly increased as Delphine leaned down and nuzzled her nose in the crook of Cosima's neck. Delphine inhaled softly, slowly moving up and whispered in her ear, "Mm, you smell good." Cosima shuddered. _Who is this woman_ she thought.

Cosima reluctantly removed herself from the blondes grasp, in desperate need of that drink. Delphine moved off to the side and leaned against the makeshift counter. Cosima felt Delphine's gaze on her and tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Ah ha! Here it is!" Cosima lifted the bottle in triumph. "Tony won't mind if we open this."

Cosima began to open the bottle, pouring two glasses, handing one to Delphine, their fingers brushed lightly as the glass was accepted. Delphine brought it to her lips for a taste.

She noticed the ink on Cosima's arm, "That tattoo…it is very interesting," Delphine said as she reached out to trace her fingers along Cosima's forearm, which sent shivers up Cosima's spine.

"Oh, oh yeah, it's a nautilus shell," Cosima gulped, then took a long swig of her own wine to try and ease the sudden sandpaper feel of her throat.

"Ah yes, the golden ratio-" Delphine said, but was cut off as Cosima sputtered into her glass, coughing.

"Wrong pipe," Cosima managed to get out in between coughs. "You know it?" She asked, surprised.

"Oui, it is a mathematical sequence that appears in nature," Delphine started to explain, lightly brushing her fingers over the tattoo, holding Cosima's gaze. She felt her breath hitch.

Delphine continued, "It can be found in the wing dimensions and location of spots on moths, the body sections of ants. It can even be found in the human body – our DNA, faces, teeth… our fingers," Delphine said, eyes never leaving Cosima's.

Cosima stood frozen in place mouth agape, not believing this woman was for real.

Delphine paused. "What? Did I say something wrong?" She asked, brows furrowed.

It took a moment for Cosima to regain her composure.

"Oh, no, not at all." Cosima smiled. "I'm just a little… surprised, that's all," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Hmm," Delphine hummed as she considered Cosima's response.

There was a moment of comfortable silence, both enjoying the loud thump of the bass, stealing glances at each other.

"So," Cosima cleared her throat. "How come I've never seen you at one of Tony's parties before? Surely someone with your reputation would have made an appearance before now," Cosima broke the silence with a smirk.

Delphine scoffed, feigning offense. "I just moved here about six months ago for school."

"Oh, cool, cool," Cosima said taking a sip of wine. "What are you studying?"

"Biology – I'm getting my PhD in immunology to be specific."

 _Shit._ Cosima found herself choking on her wine once again. _This woman is going to be the death of me._

"But don't go and tell anyone. We wouldn't want to ruin my reputation now would we?" Delphine said with a raised eyebrow, bringing her wine glass to her lips.

**VII**

"Oh, don't worry," Cosima said. "Your secret is safe with me."

They were quiet for a moment. Cosima was nervous, and so she dealt with the feeling in the best way that she knew how, by being overly confident.

"So," she said. "If I'm not mistaken, earlier when you were dancing…you were trying to get my attention."

"Was I?"

"Definitely."

"Hmmm," Delphine said, shrugging. "Maybe I was."

"Oh, come on! That dance! I mean, you basically pointed right at me."

"How do you know I wasn't pointing at the person behind you?"

Cosima froze.

"Wait? Were you?"

Delphine smiled. "Non."

"God! You're harsh, you know that?"

"So I was trying to get your attention?" Delphine said with another shrug. "It worked didn't it?"

"Yes, it definitely worked. I mean, I'd practically have to have, like, zero pulse for it not to work. But my point is, why? Why me?"

"Ehm…" Delphine said, looking away. "Why not? You're a pretty girl. Can't a girl try to get another girl's attention?"

"No, this was more than that…it was like you knew who I was as soon as I walked in… Oh my God! Did Tony say something about me?! Because whatever he said, I'm sure he was completely wrong, or exaggerating, or making up lies."

"Relax!" Delphine said, reaching for Cosima's hand.

At that, Cosima took a breath. Their eyes met.

"So he didn't say anything?"

Delphine let Cosima's hand go.

"Non. He said many things."

"I knew it! I'm gonna kill him!"

"But they were all good things."

"Oh."

"Let's just say, I'm not the only one here with a reputation."

At that, Delphine set her glass down on the table and reached for her coat.

"Wait… Are you leaving?" Cosima said.

"Non," Delphine said, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of her coat pocket. "I think it's time for a nice little cigarette."

**VIII**

Helpless to resist, Cosima followed Delphine past the hungry gazes of their admirers, through a sliding glass door, and onto a deck overlooking Lake Ontario. Although stainless steel heat lamps stole most of the bite from the early winter air, Cosima was grateful that a slight chill remained, hoping it would help cool her flushed skin and lower the temperature of her still simmering bloodsteam. A few other partygoers milled about, but they paid the two women no mind as they walked to an unoccupied corner.

Delphine stopped at the railing and packed the cigarette box against a red cedar beam. She slid two sticks halfway out and silently offered one to Cosima, who politely declined with a shake of her head.

At that moment, Cosima could have looked at and admired so many things: the shadowed outline of bare tree branches, the silver glow of the crescent moon reflecting off the rippling surface of the lake, the patches of stars that peeked out from behind wispy clouds.

But her focal point zoomed in on Delphine's face, the small beauty mark on her chin, the faint freckles along her cheeks and nose. And her mouth.

_God, her mouth._

Delphine licked her lips and wrapped them around the end of a cigarette. She slowly slid it out of the pack, her dark and amused gaze trained solely on Cosima. Lighting it with a spark, Delphine drew deeply on the tip, smacking her lips lightly as she inhaled the smoke.

And the heat that had been pooling low in Cosima's stomach all night suddenly flared with even more intensity.

_So much for cooling off._

"I have a slight confession to make," Delphine said after blowing out a long stream of white.

"Oh?"

"You were right." She ran her fingers through her messy golden mane. "I _did_ know who you were… even before I talked to Tony."

Cosima's pulse fluttered in her throat and she swallowed. Hard. "Is that, uh, is that right?"

"Mmhm." Delphine flicked away ash from the cigarette. "And I _was_ specifically trying to get your attention."

"Well you have it." _Now and probably for all of eternity,_ Cosima silently added.

"Good." Delphine took another long drag from the cigarette. "Because there's something important I want to tell you."

Cosima held her breath as she waited for Delphine to continue, her lungs beginning to burn when the silence stretched between them.

"Okay," Delphine said, eyes turning serious. "I'm an alien from a parallel universe sent back through time to protect you."

**IX**

The blonde held her breath. Her eyes on Cosima's steadily, alert and searching for any indication that she might have been believed, but the brunette's expression was frozen, shocked clearly at the information Delphine had offered, letting it sink in.

The first sign of comprehension came as Cosima dipped her head in a gentle nod and then quirked it sideways and back, her eyes cut toward Delphine, a lop-sided smile at play on her lips, "Bullshit." she said, matter-of-factly, as she leaned back onto the wood railing, grinning.

A smile exploded across Delphine's face as she shook her head.

Cosima continued, appreciatively, "You know, you almost had me after that whack-a-doo dance in there; in fact I was willing to consider for a moment that this whole place might be crawling with Martians. But honestly, your little rouse never had a chance." She added apologetically

"Oh really?" the blonde offered as she took a place to Cosima's right, also leaning back against the rail. "You are so certain?"

"Yeah, for sure; I'm evo-devo; you know what that means." Cosima uttered blithely.

"Non," Delphine chuckled, folding her arms across her chest, "tell me Cosima, what does it mean?"

"It means, Delphine, that when faced with an incredible proposition, I say show, don't tell." Cosima challenged.

"Ah, I see," Delphine "So, in order for you to believe me, I'd have to have taken my face off, or carried you through a star gate, or something like that? Oui?"

"Yeah," Cosima agreed, "something like that." Then she tensed and turned, her head, mouth agape toward the blonde. "Wait, dude, you're not going to take you face off, are you? Because, no offense, but that face is one of the major reasons I'm even out here right now." Her words pierced the blonde's abdomen with liquid heat.

"Oh really?" Delphine whispered the question this time, as she pivoted her body until she had Cosima trapped, one arm on either side of the brunette; her hands resting on the wood railing, her eyes, soft and searching as she closed ninety percent of the gap between them.

"Mmmhmmm." Cosima hummed, tilting her chin up to brush her nose against Delphine's; her heart hammered in her chest as she debated whether or not to continue.

"I see," Delphine whispered back. "In that case I won't take my face off."

"Good choice," Cosima's eyes began to flutter from the agonizing promise of proximity, "because you may be the most mind-numbingly attractive person I have ever stood this close to; I'd hate to have this moment ruined." She slid her own hands along the wooden rail, gathering Delphine's along the way and bringing them together behind her own back.

Delphine tightened her embrace around the brunette's waist, pulling their hips into delicious contact, "That is quite an incredible assertion, Cosima."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Cosima's lips practically brushed against Delphine's as she spoke.

"Non, chérie." Delphine moved one hand up to trace Cosima's bottom lip with her thumb, "I'm just saying, I think you should show, not tell."

**X**

Any clever retort Cosima may have otherwise dispensed withered at the back of her throat. The pad of Delphine's thumb swept gently over her bottom lip, the blonde's eyes boring intently into her own. The Christmas lights strung up along the terrace provided less light than the party's strobes; however, the addition of the full moon's milky glow seemed to set flame to the gold freckles speared through Delphine's irises, the sense of certainty and _want_ held in them.

Her mouth felt dry, and on instinct, she ran her tongue along her lips, wetting the tip of Delphine's thumb in the process. The blonde inhaled sharply, pulling her own lip between her teeth.

 _"Fuck,_ " Cosima whispered, the word barely audible. When the blonde's gaze fell to her lips, her own rosy mouth curling into a flushed smile, the brunette tipped her head back.

"You're supposed to be _showing_ , remember?" Delphine's left hand cradled her jaw, and she leaned even closer, Cosima swallowing her breath, the phantom of her lips.

Her eyes had only _just_ fluttered closed in anticipation, Delphine's lips close enough to taste, when she heard her own name being called from inside the party. It was somewhat muffled, suffused in the thumping bass, but she could clearly discern the "Oi! Cos!" she'd heard so many times before.

Startled, she pulled back from Delphine, taking a deep breath. The blonde eyed her questioningly for a moment, mouth opening as if to inquire, when the door pushed open.

"There you are," Sarah called. Cosima pulled back even farther, briefly shooting Delphine an apologetic glance before regarding her friends.

"Tony was being awfully _coy_ when we asked him where you'd gone," Felix remarked, eyes on the blonde smiling dazedly, and somewhat disappointedly, at her side.

"Yeah, well… Tony is already pretty lit," she explained, clearing her throat.

"Who's your friend," Sarah asked, ignoring her completely and nodding towards Delphine.

"Delphine." The blonde answered for herself, waving bemusedly. "I didn't mean to steal Cosima. We were just getting to know one another."

Felix and Sarah snorted simultaneously. "Oh, darling… I bet you were," he drawled, grabbing Sarah's forearm while winking at Cosima. "I think we'll leave you to that—"

Sarah interrupted with another snort and a snarky, "Yeah, wouldn't want to get in the way of your eye-fuck or whatever—"

Cosima threw her hands up exasperatedly at the same moment Felix continued. "Come find us when you're done. There's jello shots to be had." Grabbing Sarah more forcefully by the shoulders, he pushed her back through the door, right into Tony's chest.

 _"For the love of—"_ Cosima huffed under her breath.

"Whoa there, beautiful," he said hurriedly, moving past her. He wore his trademark shit-eating grin, but even in the dim light, Cosima could see the reluctance it was tinged with. "Cos, trust me when I _say_ I hate to interrupt—"

"We already took care of that," Sarah laughed, plucking the beer from his hand and taking a long swig.

"—but we've got a _code_ _yellow_ on our hands." He raised his brows, staring at her expectantly. Cosima, however, could not recall what that meant, if anything.

Shaking her head, she asked, "Sorry— _did_ we devise a color system?"

"Cos," he huffed, clearly agitated, "remember—at your apartment last week?" She continued to stare blankly at him, the incident not registering. Tony sighed, " _Oh my god—_ after that shitty phone call—you _know_ —and we got really high—"

Suddenly, Sarah, who had been leaned against the doorframe staring back into the party, shoved Tony hard on the chest. "What the hell, Tone? Why'd you invite _her?"_

It all clicked then—the shitty phone call; groaning into Tony's shoulder, attempting to keep ugly, stoned tears at bay; the copious amounts of weed and wine.

_Code yellow: an unanticipated run-in with the ex._

_"Oh,"_ she said slowly, glancing from Tony, to Sarah and Felix, then finally back to Delphine, who watched her with a furrowed brow.

"What is it?" The blonde's question was meant only for her ears. She struggled to come up with an explanation that wouldn't scare her off.

"Well, it's—" Turning her head though, she could already see that all too familiar face weaving its way pointedly through the crowd.

**XI**

Instead of answering the blonde, Cosima grabbed Tony by the arm, staring at him pointedly. "It's time for the albatros maneuver, Tone. You owe me one."

He nodded gravely once, then turned to Sarah and Felix. "You heard her - quickly now, who will be the wronged party? Felix?"

"Unh-unh," Sarah waved her beer bottle in protest, "He did it the last time and I still have a stain on my favorite jacket. I'll do it."

Felix raised his hands in protest, "Oi, oi, wait a second—"

Cosima eyed her ex's progress, the elfin blonde momentarily caught behind a throng of partygoers who seemed to be spontaneously recreating the Greased Lightning dance on the other end of the large deck. _What is it with this party?_ "She's almost here," she hissed at her friends, grabbing Delphine's hand and tugging her in the opposite direction. "Just do it!"

She turned to Delphine, meeting with a raised eyebrow and an expression that was equal parts befuddled and amused. "I, uh…" She tugged again on the blonde's hand, feeling her palm turn slick with anxiety.. "Just - come with me, please."

There was a split second of hesitation as Delphine's eyes flicked from Cosima to the direction from which Shay was coming, but then Cosima felt her squeeze her hand. "Ça va, allons-y."

Grinning, Cosima lead the way at a trot, tugging Delphine toward the deck stairs that led toward the patio and the darkness of the lakeshore beyond. Sparing a quick glance behind, she could see Shay striding past her friends, mouth set in a grim line and eyes fixed on Cosima just as Felix reached out and cupped Sarah's breast. Sarah in turn, with blank faced equanimity, swung her bottle at Felix, splashing him with beer. "Oi, you. Stop that."

Felix recoiled with a genuine-sounding screech, patting at the stains on his silk shirt, and hip-checked Tony who, in turn, pitched forward and wrapped Shay in a bear hug in an attempt to stay upright.

Satisfied that they were given a bit of extra time, Cosima rounded the corner of the house, leading them toward the kitchen door and tugging Delphine behind her, but not before she heard Shay's voice carry angrily over the din of the party. " _Seriously guys, this again?! Someone needs to tell_ Cosima _that she can't just_ call me _out of the blue for the first time in three months,_ then ignore—"

The kitchen door closed shut behind them with a satisfying thunk, and Cosima leaned on it for a moment, releasing Delphine's hand in order to take her rapidly fogging glasses off her face. The large kitchen, turned fuzzy and pixelated in her myopic state, was bustling with partygoers, music piping in from the house-wide sound system - another great party by Tony. Too bad it was time to ditch it.

Replacing her glasses, lenses smudged with hastily wiped condensation, she looked up at Delphine who, slightly out of breath, eyes crinkled with mirth, looked more attractive than anyone had the right to.

"So, I, uh, have a situation. And kinda need to leave, like, unexpectedly."

Delphine chuckled, throwing a thumb in the direction of the kitchen door. "Oui, I see."

"Yah, I can explain, but," Cosima canted her head, feeling suddenly fearful and shy, "wanna grab your jacket and come with me?"

The blonde's eyebrows shot up. "And just leave all my friends, with no explanation?"

Cosima pursed her lips, trying - and knowing she was failing - not to betray her disappointment. "Ah, no, I guess n—"

And then, for the briefest moment, Delphine's lips were on hers, a feather-light brush, tinged with cigarette smoke and lip gloss, and when she opened her eyes again - when had they closed? - Delphine was smiling at her, lower lip caught between her teeth. "Meet you by the door?"

**XII**

Delphine met Cosima by the front door, coat in hand. They made their way to the riverside when suddenly a large object appeared in the sky, shinning a beam of light down on them.

"What the…" Cosima trailed off and looked at Delphine, then to the mass above them. "What's going on?"

"I told you, I'm an alien that was sent here to protect you," Delphine said with smile.

"No, no, no," Cosima said shaking her head, hands waving in front of her as if to dispel Delphine's statement. "You were just kidding, that was a joke," Cosima reasoned.

Delphine just stood holding Cosima's gaze. "You said 'show don't, don't tell', right? Well, I'm showing."

Cosima's mouth went dry, words that would usually come so naturally were lost. _This must be a bad trip_ , she thought.

"I don't want to scare you, but we really must be going," Delphine said.

"Going?"

"Yes, we don't have much time."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain on the way." Delphine leaned down to give Cosima a kiss on the lips, then suddenly she felt weightless as she floated up towards the object hovering over them.

 _Well shit_.

**Fin**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Kidding!**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Cosima was not usually one to take a stranger home, but there was something about Delphine that was so intoxicating. So, when she found herself pressed up against Delphine's door, lips locked together, the blonde fumbling with her keys trying to unlock the front door, she couldn't bring herself to question it.

"Need some help?" Cosima mumbled against her lips.

Delphine laughed and pulled away long enough to get the door open, then captured Cosima's lips again as they stumbled into her apartment. Delphine dropped her coat and keys on the floor, kicking the door shut behind them.

Cosima felt her heart race as the anticipation swelled in the pit of her stomach, slowly radiating throughout her body. The blonde lowered the straps of her suspenders, and Cosima balled her hands in Delphine's baggy shirt pulling her closer. There was something so familiar about this woman, this stranger. It felt like coming home. Lips never breaking contact, Delphine lead them back to her room.

Cosima tugged Delphine's shirt up and over her head breaking their lip lock as Delphine worked the button and zipper on her jeans, dragging them down her legs. Cosima took this opportunity to remove her dress and tights.

They both stood in the middle Delphine's room in their bra's and underpants, each taking stock of this new development. _How did I get here?_ Cosima thought. There was a moment of hesitancy on both of their parts before Delphine surged forward grabbing Cosima behind the neck, bringing her in for a kiss. Delphine walked them towards her bed. When the backs of Cosima's knees hit the edge, she clumsily fell down on the bed, bringing Delphine with her. Cosima crawled towards the headboard, Delphine followed, hovering over Cosima. As Delphine gazed down, she was met with a wide toothy grin.

"You're so beautiful," Delphine whispered making Cosima blush as she leaned down to kiss Cosima's neck, sucking at her pulse point, Cosima let out a soft moan.

Cosima reached behind Delphine to undo her bra, pulling the straps down her arms and dropping it over the side of the bed, then made quick work to remove her own. Delphine slowly worked her way down Cosima's neck, leaving a trail of bite marks in her wake.

Delphine stopped at the valley between Cosima's breasts, running her tongue across the swell of each breast. She brought a hand up to cup one breast, giving it a gentle squeeze before sucking the nipple into her mouth. Cosima's back arched slightly off the bed at the sensation and she found herself tangling her hands in blonde hair, drawing Delphine closer.

"Delphine," Cosima said softly when the ache between her legs became too much. Delphine released Cosima's breast to look up at Cosima, her once hazel eyes now a shade of obsidian. Cosima didn't need to say anything else, the look in Cosima's soft brown eyes was enough. Delphine moved her hand down Cosima's body, dipping under the elastic of her underwear, letting out a small moan when fingers met the wetness pooled there.

Cosima came with Delphine's name on her lips. Delphine gently withdrew her hand and adjusted her position to settle on top of Cosima, placing soft gentle kisses on her cheeks, nose and finally her lips.

Cosima suddenly rolled them over, Delphine gasped at the unexpected movement, then giggled. Cosima's lips were on Delphine's, nails lightly scrapping along Delphine's stomach, causing the blonde's muscles to contract. Cosima shifted lower, kissing her way down Delphine's body, as her hands removed Delphine's underpants and settled between her legs.

Cosima kissed the inside of Delphine's thigh, lightly nipping at the flesh. She felt a hand tangle in loose dreads, guiding her head to its desired location, making Cosima smirk at the eagerness. She worked Delphine close to the edge, alternating between light flicks and broad strokes, eliciting an assortment of moans and whimpers from the blonde.

The hand in Cosima's hair tightened. Cosima groaned as Delphine came, pulsating around the skilled muscle buried deep inside. As Delphine relaxed, she tugged on Cosima's dreads, pulling the woman up her body, wrapping her arms around her torso. Cosima nuzzled close to Delphine, kissing her shoulder before letting out a small laugh.

"What?" Delphine said quietly, brows knit.

"Oh, nothing," Cosima smiled as she looked up at the blonde. "It's just…I was not expecting my night to turn out like this."

"I know what you mean," Delphine said as she tightened her hold on the brunette. "But I'm happy it did," she said, placing a soft kiss to the top of Cosima's head.

"Me too."

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's curious about who wrote what, the order was as follows: **thecirclesquare** (I, VII); **jaybear1701** (II, VIII); **Cophinaphile** (III, IX); **arabybizarre** (IV, X); **tatarrific** (V, XI); **twig-height** (VI, XII). Thanks for reading!


End file.
